Game of the Devil's
by N.V.9
Summary: Four years since I was a victim. Four years since my life was altered. Four years since I"ve heard his voice. But within one day, four years is slipping away. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"I love you." Sasuke whispered giving her a quick kiss before relucntanly pulling away. "I'll see you after class?"

Naru grinned at the uncertainty in her boyfriends face. Sure they had been going out for almost three years. Three years that Naru was glad she had Sasuke in her life. He was the rock in her very frightening world. Being there for her the day she got out of the hospital. He was her best friend that understood what she was going through. He was a prisoner in a very dangerous game of His. Even the reminder of the beautiful demented man scared her.

"Yes." Naru said pulling away only to be pulled closer to Sasuke's body.

"Good I'll wait for you by the car."

"Okay." When she tried to pull away again Sasuke tightened his grip on her waist. "Sasuke where going to be late for our classes." She laughed.

"We wont if you tell me you love me." he grinned resting his forehead against her own.

"I love you... Can I get to class now?"

Sasuke's bark of laughter caused many people to look over and grin. "It's a good thing I know you love me otherwise I'd be highly affended."

"You affended? shocking." Naru giggled kissing him one last time and pulling away before he could stop her. "Get to class."

"Yes ma'ma." he saluted walking backward. His eyes never leaving her until his childhood friend, who also happened to be Hinata's cousin, Neji pulled on his arm forcing the raven to turn or fall.

"Later Naru." Neji called waving as he dragged a pouting raven with him. "Come on lover boy she's all yours. She's not going to disappear and reappear with some other man..." The rest of what he said fading away with them.

"Well that is very cute." Hinata giggled as she came walking up to Naru, hand in hand with her own boyfriend Kiba. "Come on lets get to class."

With Hinata leading the way Kiba asked, "So what gift did the Uchiha give you today?"

Naru laughed at his wiggling eyebrows. "He gave me a locket with both of our names."

"Man you have him wipped." Kiba chuckled as he nodded approvingly at the silver locket around Naru's neck. "Hinata, baby, when am I going to get gifts from you. I feel we are sadly lacking in that department."

"Ha, please you owe me gifts from the first day I accpeted to go out with you."

Naru listened to their friendly barter. She was glad Hinata was back in her life again. When she went to visit Naru in the hospital days after she woke and was allowed to see people she cried for hours with Naru. Begging and apologizing for everything. They cried and then when Naru said she forgave her they started over. This time however Kiba, was now part of her small growing group of friends.

Taking their seats they waited for the teacher to come in. A few hours later Naru was saying goodbye to both Kiba and Hinata as they went to their next class, both putting off leaving her for as long as possible.

Finally Naru got them to leave with a promise to text when she met up with Sasuke at his car. This was the life she always wanted? she thought to herself. No one wanted to leave her alone for more then five minutes. Everyone called her almost every hour. she was pretty sure they had a schedual on who will call her when. Maybe they got tired of panicking when she didnt answer them on the first ring because she was to busy talking with someone else at the same time.

with a sigh she glared down at her phone to see Anko, now Kakashi's wife who was expecting their first baby soon, calling.

"Hello Anko." Naru said making her way across campus.

"Naru, I was bored and decided who do I talk to-"

"And my name came up?" Naru laughed. "I swear if it's not you its, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi and even their parents... oh and Iruka's lovely bride to be Fuuka."

"Well...Cant we just want to talk to our favorite girl?" Anko said trying to think fast.

"Anko it's been four years. the only thing i have of that time is the scars." scars she carried on her face and her body. the worst being on her belly that now looked like some tribal tattoo instead of what it really was. Even now she never showed her stomach. Sasuke said she was beautiful and he loved her anyway. Naru would say back, 'it only took you a year to realize that to.' to that he would kiss her sensless and say, 'A year that I got to find out why I love you.'

Naru wondered if this was fair to her and Sasuke. Sure they were deeply in love and Naru thought that maybe someday they would get married. The only heartbreak of their relationship was that she would no longer be able to have children. Sasuke never said anything but Naru knew it had to be constantly on his mind like it was on hers.

"Naru!"

At Anko's angry and slightly fearful scream Naru blinked. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Naru I'm fine. You just went silent on me and I..."

"Thought I disappeared again? Anko." Naru sighed feeling guilty for scaring her sister in law. "What were you saying about Iruka and Fuuka?"

"I... Oh, um that Fuuka is going to go dress shopping today and she wants us to go along with her."

"Alright. I'll tell Sasuke to drop me off at your place and we'll drive over to hers."

"Okay. Love you Naru, see you when you get here... Be careful." Anko said hanging up after Naru said her goodbyes.

with a sigh Naru closed her eyes and thought, 'when will my life go on as if nothing happened? when people will stop calling me because they're afraid I'm not coming home?'

Opening her eyes Naru blinked, when did she sit down? she could have sworn she was still walking to Sasuke. with a frown and a shake of her head she stood up and froze.

"No." she whispered in shock as the one man she thought long gone stood on the otherside of the road. Hhis beautiful face watching her. Naru closed her eyes and counted to ten. when she opened them he was gone. "It's all in my head." she repeated over and over. Her shrink had said that sometimes her mind would go back to the place she tried to forget or bring her past to her casuing her to see illusions that werent really there. "Just another illusion"

"Naru?" Sasuke called standing in front of her his face full of worry. "When you didnt come to the car I got worried."

Naru blinked and wrapped her arms around him. She was safe. Nothing was coming for her.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked holding her close.

"It's nothing... Sasuke can we go now please?" she asked not looking up from his dark t-shirt.

"Yeah... come on." He said finally wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Naru held him closer, almost afraid to let go. 'I'm was seeing things', she thought, 'it wasnt real.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sending a text message to Anko that she wasn't feeling well and that she was just going home to rest, Naru sighed. Remembering to text Hinata she sent her the same message.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked for the fifth time, taking his eyes off of the road to glance at her.

"Yeah, just tired. I think it's those new pills. The doctor said I'd be more exhausted." Naru said forcing a smile. "I just want to go home and sleep."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded taking one hand off of the wheel to grasp the one in her lap. "I'll call Itachi and tell him I'll meet up with him later."  
"You don't have to cancel on your brother. You hardly see eachother as it is. It's not fair to either of you. Go, I'll be fine." Naru argued.

"Naru-"

"No Sasuke, I'm serious. I'm just going to go home and sleep for a while. Then I'm going to do my homework and prepare for my exam." Naru smiled brining his hand to her mouth to kiss it gently. "I'll be fine and the second I'm not I'll call you."

"Promise." Sasuke said after a while.

"Yes." Naru nodded and waited until he pulled in front of their apartment. "Go hang out with your brother and I'll see you later."

"Okay. Leave your phone on and call me if you need me." Sasuke ordered leaning forward to give her a kiss. "Call me if you need me or something. No matter how small call me okay?"

"Fine, I'll call you. I'll even lock the doors and leave all the lights on. While I'm at it I'll place guards around the place and order bugs to protect the windows."

"Okay, okay, I'm over reacting." Sasuke smirked letting her get out of the car. "I'll see you in two hours."

"No, you'll see me later around ten. You promised your brother a whole half a day. Don't make me hit you." Naru said closing the door behind her and reaching for the book Sasuke handed her through the window. "Now I love you and goodbye." Naru blew him a kiss and walked toard their front door. Once open she turned and waved goodbye to Sasuke. Closing the door behind her she heard his car take off a minute later.

With a sigh, she placed her bag and books on the table, leaving her shoes by the door, and made her way to their bedroom. Not bothering to change clothes she dropped herself face first on their bed and closed her eyes.

_"I tire of being alone. I want a companion, a friend, a love. Someone I can call my own with no fear of losing them."_

_Naru shivered in fear as she heard these words echoing throughout the small cold cage. Holding her hands over her head she curled up her naked body "STOP!" She screamed but all she got back was laughter and then she was on the table. Her body strapped down making it impossible to break free. _

_He stood above her as he ran a hand over her bleeding face. _

_"I will make your life something you never thought it could be. The only thing I ask of you, is to trust me."_

_Naru screamed as his scaple dug into her belly. Cutting away at her skin. Through watery eyes she saw the camera watching her, recordinge everything she did. She heard him saying her name over and over again. _

_"Naru."_

_"Naru." _

_"Naru."_

_"Naru."_

_Sobbing Naru tried to break free of him. "STOP!" she heard herself scream again and through it all he smiled as he praised her music. "LET ME GO!" she begged trying to breath._

"NARU!" Sasuke yelled trying to break her free of her nightmare. "Naru wake up!" he screamed running his hand down her face. Beside him his brother held he legs down as he called her. "Naru! wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Turning to his brother he said, "Itachi why wont she wake?"

"I don't know keep trying. I'm going to get a wet wrag to wipe the blood." Itachi said running out of the room toward the bathroom.

Turning back to Naru, Sasuke held back his tears as he saw the blood running down her face from the scratches she made. "Naru, come on baby, wake up. It's me,it's Sasuke. Please Naru. It's not real. It's not real!"

_"Let's make a deal. Give me what I want and you can go home." Orochimaru said watching her with his beautiful eyes. "Scream!"_

_And so she did. She just wanted to go home. _

"Naru!" Sasuke yelled. "Damn it! Wake up!"

"Let me try." Itachi said handing Sasuke the wet cloth as he moved him out of the way. Before Sasuke could stop him, Itachi slapped Naru hard across the face.

Before he could yell at his brother Naru woke up. Her eyes staring at nothing, completely full of fear.

"Naru?" Sasuke called running his hand through her golden hair. "Can you hear me?"

"He's back." she whispered so quietly that both guys were afraid they misheard.

"What?"

"He's coming." She whispered again, tears falling quickly from her eyes.

"Who's coming?" Itachi asked quietly as he took the rag back from Sasuke and dabbed at the blood. "Naru?"

"He wants to hear the music." Naru choked out curling into a ball. "I don't want to play for him. I don't want to play for him." She cried letting Sasuke bring her into his lap.

As he rocked her, Sasuke looked at his brother. Both now knew who she spoke of. "Naru, why would he come back? He's dead."

"I saw him. I saw him. He's waiting for me!" She screamed holding onto Sasuke, her nails drawing blood from his arms. "He wants to take me back. He told me... He told me... He told me... He told me..." She said passing out again.

"Call Kankuro." Sasuke said.

"But He's dead-"

"Call him and make sure."

Itachi opened his mouth and closed it. Nodding he walked to the kitchen and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kankuro... It's Itachi."  
"What can I do for you."

"It's about Orochimaru..."

"What about him?"

Itachi frowned at the emptyness of his tone. "Is he alive?"

"Fuck..." was all Kankuro said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Two days later found Sasuke, Itachi, Iruka, and Kakashi sitting with Kankuro in a small park. Naru was with Anko, Hinata, and Fuuka spending a girls day inside pampering eachother. The scratches Naru made on her own face criss crossing with the one's made by Orochimaru. Because of that Naru refused to go anywhere outside her home.

Pecking at the red paint of the table with his fingers, Sasuke waited for whatever it was Kankuro planned to say.

Finally the police man sighed and nodded. "He's alive. Been alive for years. We've been trying to find him."

"You mean to tell me that for four years this assholes been alive and searching for my sister!" Kakashi growled barely able to see past the red haze his anger brought on. "Why were we not told!"

"We didn't want to scare Naru more then needed. She's been through to much-"  
"We could have still been told." Sasuke glared. "This guy could have came an got Naru any time he wanted! He could have taken her and you didn't think this was important!"

"We had her under sur-"

"That doesn't matter. Naru could have disappeared again and we wouldn't even know. Naru's life has been endanger for four years!" Kakashi slammed his fist against the table. All this time, all this time Naru was still endanger. He could have lost her. "Where were you when she saw him three days ago!"

"Watching her." Kankuro answered. "We've looked through the tapes the campus provided for us but the place she's looking at isn't showing. Our guys didn't even see him. We've been following some leads but all of them come up dead. I didn't want to force Naru back into a place I was hoping she'd forget about."

"She could have died." Sasuke stated. "She could have died. Shouldn't she have at least known what was going on? Shouldn't she have a say in something that could hurt her?"

"She won't get hurt. Not while I'm alive." Kankuro glared. "I did what thought was right and I still stand by it."

"Only because she isn't your sister!" Kakashi clenched his fist.

"But it was my brother." Kankuro whispered. "Gaara never had a chance. He died before he could get one. I won't let the same happen to Naru."

"You better pray to god nothing does."

"Even now she's safe. Tayuya's in the background with two other people that I trust to take care of her. When their not there, we have a few others that stay in the dark and I can't tell you about them. Just know that they are here to help."

"I don't know these two other people so I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone that I don't know."

"One goes by the name Hidan. He's a P.D. that has personal interest in this case."

"Why?" Itachi asked running a hand up and down his brother's back soothingly.

"Two of the victims were his cousins. We didn't know they were his victims at the time. We thought one was an accident until we went through Orochimaru's journals. Hidan found out about it four years ago and has been on this case since he learned. Kabuto and Kimimaro were his cousins through his mother's side. Kabuto died on a flight of stairs at his college and Kimimaro later took his life."  
"Who's the other?" Iruka asked.

"Deidara. He was a friend of one of the victim's brother. He's a newly appointed federal marshal. His friend Zabuza is locked away to this day because he couldn't take his brother's death. He went on a rampage and people got hurt." Kankuro sighed. "Deidara is a good guy. He's one of the best that I know."

"What about the background people?"

"Like I said, I can't say anything about them. They are scary good. They only come when we need them and then they fade into the shadows and disappear.

"They'll keep her safe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Kankuro nodded. "Why they didn't see Orochimaru, I don't know. Hidan was in the army before he became a P.D."

"From now on tell me everything that involves my sister." Kakashi ordered standing up. "and if anything happens to her you'll regret it."

"I know." Kankuro nodded. "I know."

X~x~X  
That night Sasuke paced in his home. Naru wasn't here, but that wasn't really surprising since Kankuro got a call from Tayuya saying the girls were going to Fuuka's home to go over wedding details. What worried him was that he wasn't there to protect her. He should be watching her every step not here doing nothing.

He wanted to go and get her to bring her home where she'd be safe from the world until Orochimaru was found but Kankuro had said there was no point in worrying her more then she already was. Right now she believed it was all a nightmare. He didn't want the chance of scaring Naru. Everyone grudgningly agreed. Sasuke didn't think it was fair to keep her in the dark about this but Kankuro had a point. Naru was still getting her life on track. One false step could send her crashing back to the beginning and lock her away in her memories.

When the door opened he spun around, pulling her into his arms as the door closed behind her.

"Sasuke!" she gasped out before he kissed her. Pulling back she flushed a bright red. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obivious." Sasuke forced a smirk and hoped she bought it. Right now he just wanted to make sure she was safe and okay. "Can't I kiss the woman I love?"

"Of course you can... let me go find her." Naru grinned.  
"Haha. You are a funny one." Sasuke said pulling her back for a kiss. "Now come here."

"Aye, aye captain." Naru whispered.

X~x~X

The next day Naru was brushing her hair and watching the news hoping to see what kind of weather they'd be getting today. So far the days had been up and down and all around. One second it was sunny and the next freezing.

In the background she heard Sasuke still taking his shower.

"On today's headlines. A woman was found last night in the community park. Police aren't revealing her name yet or any information regarding this case-"

"Naru you don't need to see that." Sasuke flicked off the t.v. and turned her pale face to meet his own. "Please, I know how much this type of news scares you."

"Sasuke, she was found at the com-"

"I heard. We'll just stay clear of it today, okay?" Sasuke said kissing her cheek. "We can find another place to eat at."

"Okay." Naru nodded. Was it just in her head, the feeling of dread she felt? Only days ago she had that nightmare that caused her to attack herself. Then today a woman was found at her favorite park that she and her friends usually took their lunch to eat at.

"Come on let's finish up and get to class."

"Okay." Naru nodded and let him lead her to their bedroom.

X~x~X

"Kankuro." Hidan's voice came through the phone.

"What do we have?" Kankuro asked alreadying knowing what the answer would be.

"Blonde female, went by the name of Ino Yamanaka. She's a waitress a few counties over. Same height as our girl. Blue eyes, same lenght of hair."

"Are we sure it's connected?" Kankuro asked looking out his car window, watching Naru make her way with Sasuke to their first class.

"Found a note."  
"What does it say?"  
"I'm looking for my love, for my music. I'm looking for my Kabuto." Hidan snarled as he read his cousin's name.

"We'll get him." Kankuro promised.

"Fuck yes and I plan to show him exactly how he'll get his music." Hidan hissed before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naru hummed softly as she typed up her thesis statement for her Literature class. Instead of doing this at home like she'd normally would she decided to work at the college library. She had a reason to have her phone on silent and she just wanted to be alone. She was tired of all of the looks Sasuke and everyone else was sending her.

So she had a panic attack, who didn't? Wasn't she allowed to have one set back? She didn't need them all watching her like she was going to go crazy the way she almost did in the first few months after the attack.

Back then she didn't want to be alone. Someone, it didn't matter who, had to always be in her room at all times with her or in any room.

Now she wanted some peace. There was only so much one could do with someone else looking over their shoulder.

X~x~X  
Orochimaru sat in the dark in the middle of his temporary home with a coffee in hand. When he had first saw Ino, he had assumed she was his Kabuto, but when she left her evening shift he realized that she had decieved him. She wasn't his Kabuto, she was some other slut pretending to be what she wasn't.

In rage he had taken her and threw her into his car. When he got to his home, he had hit her and dragged her screaming down to the basement. In anger he had yelled and cursed her for her lies. He wanted her ugly noises to stop hurting his ears.

His Kabuto sang beautifully when she screamed but this imposter only offended him.

When she begged to be set free he told her that liers all went to hell and had set to beating her. He heard bones crack and break with the bar he used on her. When she stopped screaming and moving he continued to beat her. The blood dripping down her face like tears.

They were mocking him like Haku did when he died. He didn't like the bloody tears. He didn't like seeing her face. With three more swings he had crushed her face and when he was done he had slid down a wall and cried. Asking her why she would trick him like that and crush his hopes.

He told the fake Kabuto that he hated her and that she deserved to die. Leaving her in the basement he took a shower to be rid of the blood.

But when he found his real Kabuto days later he was over joyed. She was as beautiful as he remembered and she still carried his gift on her face. She was oh so perfect and he wanted her back.

He watched her for weeks and never let her see him. He wasn't ready yet, until only a few days ago, that is.

When their gazes met across the street, he had felt his heart stop and then beat quickly as she stood watching him. But he knew it wasn't time to reunite yet. No, first he had to get rid of that fake Kabuto.

Dumping her where he knew his Kabuto seemed to visit, he left a note to tell his Kabuto that he was waiting for her.

Then the damn cop ruined everything! He got in the way and took away his present for his Kabuto. He got rid of his hard work like nothing. Not only that, but his Kabuto didn't even know it was for her.

With anger eating at him again he tossed his cup against a wall and watched it shatter. As it dripped down the wall he let his mind wander back to his Kabuto and her beautiful music. He didn't even have his tapes anymore. When the cops took his Kabuto away the first time, they had taken everything. It was all Kimimaro's fault that she was gone. He was a mistake that now had to die too. The new Kimimaro was taking all of his Kabuto's time. Orochimaru didn't like to share her attention. He needed to hear her music. Just a little bit of it and he'd be okay. His memory was failing him and he couldn't remember it. He just knew it was perfect.

At the sound of knocking he frowned. When the person knocked again he got up and went to the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Yugito and I'm going door to door to get people to see the truth about global warming." she smiled holding out her hand. "Can I come in and tell you some important facts?"

Orochimaru couldn't take his gaze off of her. She looked like his Kabuto too. She was older then his Kabuto but she looked like her. She had the same long blonde hair, but the eyes were wrong. "Come in." He smiled as he opened the door.

"Thank you." She reached down and picked up a brief case. "Now like I was saying-"  
"I really don't care." Orochimaru grinned as he locked the door. "Shame on you for lying."

"What?" fake Kabuto blinked.  
"Shame, shame, shame." He said and then attacked.

X~x~X

"We got a missing woman." Deidara said typing away at one of Hidan's computer. "Yugito Nii, disappeared four days ago."

"Discription." Hidan commanded.

"Blonde hair, dark eyes, body type is the same with little changes. Older by a few years.." Deidara said and turned to meet Hidan's cold gaze. "Should we start searching for a body?"

"Send out Team six." Hidan ordered as his frown deepened. Right now he had team two and four watching Naru. They were his men and he trusted them to keep her safe. Kankuro didn't need to know who was watching her, so long as someone was. His men were good. He only put a front as a P.D. but he was so much more then that.

"Sending." Deidara said typing away on the computer. Deidara may have been a Fed, but he was once one of Hidan's men. They knew how eachother worked. Deidara would still have been one of his men if not for the accident that took one of his eyes. After a year of healing he decided to leave and start his own thing. For some reason Deidara didn't trust himself to go on dangerous missions. The only reason they were back together was because they both had personal interest in this case.

"Find anything you can on the woman and see what she was doing when she disappeared."

"Copy that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Naru?" Sasuke called as he came out of the bedroom. "Naru?"

"Kitchen," came her reply followed by a yelp. With speed that only wild cats could run, Sasuke was in the kitchen. His heartbeat going a mile a minute only to stop as he focused on the mess. Floor was everywhere and egg shells littered the countertops and the floors. The gallon of milk was tipped over and spilling to the side and Naru was in the middle of it all.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned as he cautiously made his way into the tiny room.

"Um, baking a cake?" Naru shrugged, looking around with a frown on her face. "I think."

"What happened?"

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"Never mind. Why are you baking a cake?" Sasuke asked as he got the broom from beside the fridge, put the gallon of milk in the sink, and dropped a few rags on the spilt milk on the floor.

"I don't know. I really wanted a cake but I didn't want to go buy one. So I thought I could make one. I found an easy recipe on the internet but something went wrong and stuff exploded everywhere." Naru shrugged. "I'll get the mop-"

"You go take a shower and I'll clean this," Sasuke stopped her and kissed her gently. "Then we'll go to the movies like we planned and I'll buy you a cupcake along the way."

"But I made the mes-"

"And I'll clean it up. Now be a good girl and do as I said." he grinned, turning her around and smacking her on the butt.

"Did you just-"

"Yes and now you have my print on the left cheek. But if you want a matching set-"

"I'm going."

X~x~X

"Hidan, I'm going for a smoke." Deidara called out, stretching and moving toward the door. "I'll be back in seven."

"Sure," Hidan nodded as he moved to the blonde's computer. "Do you have the file on this one?"

"Yeah, second one down. Kisame is still looking for Yugito. Information on her is in the fourth file." Deidara said as he walked out, "Try not to change anything." he said before the door closed behind him.

Nodding to no one, Hidan moved to open Yugito's file. A door to door saleswomen? Getting people to donate to stop global warming? Was that even safe for anyone let alone a woman? Shaking his head at such a thing, he moved down the rest of her file. "Single. No children. No pets. No tickets. No history of hospital visits. What the hell? Does she own anything?" shaking his head at that, he continued on, "Friend reported her missing when she didn't come home. Didn't even know where she was going. Took a bus but no records on where she got off. What the...don't they have camera's on thoes things?" After a few more minutes, Hidan closed the file and moved to the main file he had actually been interested in.

Orochimaru's file.

He knew this file by heart. Everything in there could be recited by him, word for word and number for number. Moving passed it he clicked on the folder marked victims.

Nine teenagers popped up right away. Names and pictures to all of them.

Tenten: a girl who loved skateboarding and never came home to her dad.

Lee: the girl's best friend who disappeared moments after her. Beaten beyond recognition.

Sakura: the youngest one in the bunch. Disappeared after going home from a friend's birthday party.

Haku: disappeared while his brother was out of town.

Gaara: one of the earlier victims. Disappeared after running away.  
Kabuto: first victim. The one that Orochimaru's trying to replace.

Kimimaro: commited suicide after his brother was found dead.

At the last two names and small descriptions, Hidan froze. Both teens were smiling in their pictures. Both of them had a bright future. Both of them were going to be someone. Both of them taken before they could shine. Touching the screen, Hidan took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't help his cousins in a rage.

Looking down at the clock toward the bottom right of the screen, Hidan blinked. An hour? Already? Turning to ask Deidara if that was the right time, he stilled. Deidara had yet to come back. Where was the blonde? Picking up his phone, he dialed the blonde and was sent to voicemail. "Deidara call me." he ordered. Hanging up he dialed another number.

"What?" Kisame growled. "I don't have much to go on yet. Much as I hate to admit it, I can't find people in seconds."

"Have you heard from Deidara?" Hidan asked, ignoring the agent on the otherside.

"Four hours ago. Why?"

"He went out for a smoke and never came back." Hidan said trying to calm the fear building up. Deidara was like his brother. All of his men were like his brothers.

"What do you mean he never came back?" Kisame demanded. "Have you checked with the others?"

"Sasori is on watch duty with Tobi. Konan and Pain are at homebase. Zetsu is out of town on another case."

"Hidan," Kisame said in shock, "What does Deidara remind you of?"

"Fuck." Hidan breathed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit." Hanging up on Kisame, Hidan ran out of his temporay office as he dialed Kakuro.

"Ye-"

"Deidara's the next victim." Hidan snarled. "That sick fuck took one of my men!"

"But he has Yugito-"  
"The girl is dead." Hidan said. "Deidara is the next guy. I'm not losing one of my men."

"Hi-"

Hanging up, Hidan jumped into his car and made yet another call. Before Pain could say anything he said. "Find me Deidara's tracker."

X~x~X

"What the..." Deidara groaned as he looked around in confusion. The first thing his groggy mind registered was that he was naked. The second thing he realized was that he was strapped to a table, arms and legs stretched out.

"Can you scream like my Kabuto?" someone whispered from the darkness.


End file.
